


How my life turned out

by Louiswearingpantiesforharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU College, Fluff, Harry plays baseball, M/M, mention of MPREG, they have a three year old som
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiswearingpantiesforharry/pseuds/Louiswearingpantiesforharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College au. Harry and Louis with their son Nathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	How my life turned out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) My tumblr is daintyankleslouis. And thank you to my beta loutwix :)
> 
> I know it's really short and not my best but my next ones will be better lol

College was a time for people to have fun and party, but Louis and Harry had to focus. The summer before they started college, Louis got pregnant with their son Nathan. It was difficult becoming parents so young, and Louis ended up taking a year off of college so that he would be there for their baby boy while Harry went to college on his baseball scholarship. 

Now, three years later Harry was pitching on the college baseball team. Louis was taking three classes, and they both balanced taking care of Nathan. 

***

Louis smiled, kissing Nathan's head as he got his little sweater on the now three year old. "Ready to go watch daddy play?" he asked, zipping his red, power ranger jacket up. 

Nathan nodded. "Yesh! Mwe watch Dwadee Pway!" He smiled at Louis happily. 

Louis grabbed his own jacket, slipping it on and picking up Nathan's bag before picking up Nathan himself and resting him on his hip. "Yeah, we're going to watch daddy," he agreed, grabbing his wallet and keys. Louis slipped out of their apartment, locking the door behind him as he walked down the hall to the elevator. Pushing the button to the lobby, he held Nathan, listening as he talked about the episode of Paw Patrols he was watching earlier with a smile on his face. 

***  
Finally arriving at the stadium, Louis got out and grabbed Nathan from the back. He headed to the entrance, waving at Liam in the ticket booth. Going down the steps to the fence, he smiled when he spotted Harry. "Hazza!" he called, trying to get his attention. 

Harry caught the ball that was thrown to him and looked over his shoulder, smiling when he spotted them. He threw the ball back to his teammate, signaling he'd be back. "Hey," he breathed, running over to Nathan and Louis.

Nathan smiled. "Dwadee!" he giggled happily, pleased at seeing his dad for the first time that day. 

"Hey buddy have you had fun with daddy?" He asked, happy to see them both. Harry missed them all through his day full of classes and practice. 

Nathan nodded. "Mwe see teevee!" his voice full of excitement.

Louis nodded. "He did. And he colored a picture for you that's hanging on the fridge for you too see," he added. 

Harry grinned. "Well I can't wait too see it!" He turned, hearing the team calling his name. "Sorry, but I gotta get back. Love you both," he said, sticking his finger through the fence so Nathan could grab it.

Nathan pouted taking a hold of Harry's finger. "Pway Gwood Dwadee!" 

Louis smiled, watching them. "We'll be cheering the loudest for you," he called out as they watched Harry run back to the team.

***  
Louis and Nathan both cheered, watching Harry (even though Nathan didn't understand what was happening he would just copy Louis). The game finally came to an end with Harry's team winning 5 to 3. Louis stood as he picked up Nathan. They both clapped along with everyone else, a smile so big that it was making Louis' eyes crinkle on his face. 

He was happy. Maybe college didn't go as he thought, but he wouldn't change anything. He had an amazing boyfriend, and together they created an even more amazing son, and that's all Louis cared about.


End file.
